


Странные новые миры

by Myth_Pturretdactyl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Xenophilia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Pturretdactyl/pseuds/Myth_Pturretdactyl
Summary: Если честно, раздев Гарруса в первый раз, Шепард не знает, как реагировать.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strange New Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224363) by [pluto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto/pseuds/pluto). 



> Бета - [Альре Сноу](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow)  
> Переведено на ФБ 2016 для команды Mass Effect.

Если честно, раздев Гарруса в первый раз, Шепард не знает, как реагировать.

С одной стороны, он вызывает безотчетное желание защитить. Он кажется едва ли не хрупким — точёная талия, длинные тонкие руки — и в то же время прекрасным: блики света играют на его броне, пляшут на нечеловеческих изгибах, делая его похожим на статую. Она привыкла видеть его в тяжёлом скафандре, так что сейчас, рассматривая более узкие плечи и менее впечатляющий воротник, она охвачена желанием защищать его с винтовкой наперевес, угрожающе рыча. А ещё эти гладкие, лишенные даже намека на половые признаки пластины, что изгибаются меж его бёдер очередным слоем защиты, живым доспехом... 

Но в то же время ей хочется потрогать его, узнать, тёплый ли он, почувствовать его обнажённое тело под собой. А насчёт секса? Она не знает. Она не может не замечать, как он нервно переминается с ноги на ногу, стискивает трёхпалой рукой предплечье второй. Он выжидающе смотрит на неё. 

— Видишь что-нибудь приятное, Шепард? — с заминкой произносит глубокий двухтональный голос.

Смущенно рассмеявшись, он немного разводит руки в стороны и делает неуверенный шаг к кровати. 

Интересно, желает ли он её. Или, глядя на полураздетую женщину, он гадает — во что вообще они ввязались? Она снова бросает взгляд на его странное, чуждое тело, а затем смотрит на себя саму. На своё серое практичное бельё, прикрывающее её грудь и пах, и опять на его бесполую промежность.

Это становится слишком похоже на «неловкую межвидовую ситуацию». 

Но он вдруг оказывается на матрасе, вдавив одно колено рядом с ней и наклоняясь, так что теперь они касаются друг друга. По сравнению с ней он поразительно горячий, словно у него жар. Он наклоняет голову и она видит острые зубы за лицевыми пластинами и мандибулами, понимая, что они никогда не поцелуются, — и ей интересно, будет ли у них что-нибудь взамен. 

Он касается её лба своим, и ей кажется, что они разберутся. 

***

Оказывается, у него странный шершавый язык, и сначала он щекочет её, а затем — доставляет наслаждение. Оказывается, его пальцы помещаются внутри неё, горячие и гладкие, словно странная бугристая игрушка из металла, и она учит его, как найти ту точку — именно эту — глубоко в её теле. Оказывается, ему нравится ощущать её пальцы у гребней, а когда она царапает зубами мандибулу, он вздрагивает, стонет и сжимает её крепче. Оказывается, гладкие пластины скрывают его странный член, совершенно не подходящий для неё — слишком длинный, слишком жёсткий и слишком гибкий одновременно — но каким-то образом у них всё получается. А ещё, оказывается, она по-прежнему может хихикать, словно подросток, — это она-то, коммандер Шепард! — пока они неуклюже занимаются сексом и он выскальзывает из неё уже в третий или в четвёртый раз, а она была так чертовски близко, но у неё нет сил сдержаться; выражение его лица бесценно — такое сосредоточенное, такое совершенно Гаррусовское — и ей уже практически плевать, узнает ли о них ещё кто-то из экипажа. 

Что удивительно, они приспосабливаются. Если он с трудом ложится на её постель, со всеми этими странными изгибами и жёстким корпусом, она подкладывает подушки, чтобы ему было удобно. Если после совместного сна у неё болит там, где болеть, по её мнению, вообще не может, он наносит обезболивающий лосьон, массируя до тех пор, пока она не засыпает с довольной улыбкой. Если его и озадачивает её грудь, её мягкость, её желание касаться ртом тех мест, где, как ему казалось, рту делать нечего, он всё равно стонет, и раздирает простыни, и удивляется, кончая от её нежной, человеческой заботы.

Возможно, у него нет фетиша на людей. Возможно, она никогда не захочет переспать с другим турианцем. Это не имеет значения. Теперь, глядя на него, прекрасного и обнажённого, блуждающего взглядом по её лицу, она желает его больше всех на свете.


End file.
